Flexible or non-modular formworks in which the different parts forming the formwork do not have fixed positions and are assembled depending on the needs of the formwork are known. Such systems are very flexible but have low assembling and disassembling efficiencies.
On the other hand, modular formworks in which the positions of the elements are fixed are known. Such systems offer high assembling and disassembling efficiencies and furthermore the assembling and disassembling processes are safer than in non-modular formworks. In contrast, such systems have the drawback that they are systems with reduced flexibility.
For example WO 02/084050 A1 discloses a modular horizontal formwork comprising a plurality of grids. Each grid comprises four heads arranged at the vertices of the grid, each head being supported by a respective prop. Each basic grid further comprises two main beams arranged parallel to one another, each end of the main beams being supported on one of the heads, and two edge beams arranged parallel to one another and perpendicular to the main beams, each end of the edge beams being supported on one of the heads. The main beams comprise supports for panels on which the formwork panels are arranged.
ES 8700375 A1 discloses a modular horizontal formwork comprising a plurality of grids. Each grid comprises four heads arranged at the vertices of the grid, each head being supported by a respective prop. Each basic grid further comprises two main beams arranged parallel to one another, each end of the main beams being supported on one of the heads, and two edge beams arranged parallel to one another and perpendicular to the main beams, each end of the edge beams being supported on one of the heads. Each of the main beams comprises a housing at each longitudinal side. Each basic grid further comprises a central beam supported by the respective housings.
FR 2136813 A5 discloses a modular horizontal formwork comprising a plurality of grids. Each grid comprises four heads arranged at the vertices of the grid, each head being supported by a respective prop. Each basic grid further comprises two main beams arranged parallel to one another, each end of the main beams being supported on one of the heads, and two edge beams arranged parallel to one another and perpendicular to the main beams, each end of the edge beams being supported on one of the heads. Each of the main beams comprises a longitudinal support surface at each longitudinal side, such that central beams can be supported on the support surfaces.
JP S63206559 A discloses a modular horizontal formwork comprising a plurality of grids. Each grid comprises four heads arranged at the vertices of the grid, each head being supported by a respective prop. Each basic grid further comprises two main beams arranged parallel to one another, each end of the main beams being supported on one of the heads, and two edge beams arranged parallel to one another and perpendicular to the main beams, each end of the edge beams being supported on one of the heads. Each of the main beams comprises a longitudinal central part and a support surface on each longitudinal side of the central part. The support surfaces are disposed at a height lower than the central part such that central beams can be supported on either side of the central part.